


Connor从未想过自己能得到的建议

by Sansan



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansan/pseuds/Sansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor接到了由工作了一整天的Oliver打来的电话，他过于轻易地接受了约会被取消的事实。而Keating五人组的其他成员们察觉出Connor应该得到一些情感方面的建议，或者说干预。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor从未想过自己能得到的建议

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advice Connor Never Thought He'd Get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682086) by [Jaydeemz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/pseuds/Jaydeemz). 



> 首发在mtslash，应原作者要求往AO3上也投一份稿，这是随缘居的链接：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-145669-1-1.html  
> 如果大家喜欢这篇作品，请到原作者的页面上留言支持哦~   
> If you like this work, please support the original auther! Thank you!

       在他的新手机震动着显示出“Oliver Hampton”的来电时，Connor的注意力就不在那些他应该研究的档案资料上了。尽管在一起三个月了——正式在一起，“约信息炮”什么的可从来都没 做过数——看到Oliver的名字出现在自己的手机屏幕上仍然会给Connor的全身带来一阵暖流。他拿起手机打量着办公室里其他的人，除了 Michaela朝声音的方向扫了眼之外，没有人分心去注意他在干什么。

　　Bonnie和Annalise正待在后者反锁着的办公室内。仅有的潜在威胁是Frank，他正在房间的另一端快速地翻着书。Connor差点被自己冒出的想法逗笑：Frank大概会喜欢接下来发生的事情。他接起了电话，将手机贴在一侧的脸颊上。

 

　　“我至少能想出十种我现在会对你做的下流事。”Connor在接通后迅速用低沉慵懒的声线说道。他朝那突然转过 来冲着他的四个脑袋害羞地微笑了下，又对发出了轻笑的Frank眨了眨眼，接着继续朝电话另一端说：“如果你能说出每种的名字的话，我郑重承诺今晚会一样 接一样在你身上实践。”

 

　　他们对于Connor在办公室里和他的男朋友露骨调情的反应每次都完全相同。Asher震惊地瞪着他，嘴都合不 拢；Wes带着不敢相信的低笑摇摇头；Laurel低头继续读她手里的资料，一个洞悉一切的微笑从她的嘴角浮现；Michaela则惊讶地扬起眉毛，接着 戏剧性地翻了个白眼。Connor仅仅是向后靠在深色的沙发里，翘起嘴角期待着Oliver的回应。

 

　　“为我做晚餐？”熟悉的声音从电话的另一端传来。“帮我洗衣服？”

 

　　“Ollie。”Connor略带哀怨地回应道。“你就不能配合我一次吗？”

 

　　“我在工作，Connor。我没法在我的总监离我只有几个隔间的距离下配合你。我打过来只是为了告诉你我今晚至少要九点才能到家，我是想取消我们的约会。”

 

　　Connor把手机从耳边拿开，难以置信地盯着屏幕上他微笑着的男朋友的联系人照片。他再次将手机举起，有些犹豫地问道：“发生什么事了？一切都还好吗？”

 

　　他面前的众人突然神色大变。Asher变得一脸茫然，Wes关心地看着他，Laurel的脸上写着担忧，Michaela在努力压抑着获胜的欢呼，而从Frank所在的角落传来的翻页声停住了。所有人都屏住呼吸努力辨别电话另一端的Oliver在说什么。

 

　　“只是……”Oliver叹了口气，Connor能知道Oliver的一只手正理着他已经变得凌乱的头发。光是 脑海中出现的图像就令他兴奋到不应该达到的程度。“只是糟糕的一天而已。服务器炸掉了，要把所有资料全重建回去简直比地狱还痛苦。我们只能从零开始编写几 乎全部的软件。”

 

　　Connor在听见Oliver提到“服务器”这个这个词的时候就切换到了技术宅语屏蔽模式。

 

　　“我把笔记本电脑忘在你的公寓里了。”Connor想说的话可不仅仅只有这些，但很明显他的大脑发出的信号使他脱口而出。现在，很明显连Laurel和Wes都在嫌弃他这句话，于是Connor给了他们两个一记怒视接着转过身去背对他们。

 

　　Oliver又叹了口气，让自己找回逐渐流失的耐心，说道：“你有钥匙，Connor。取完就回家。这才是我一开始给你钥匙的原因。”

 

　　不是因为他们之间的感情已经走到了一个不得不给的地步，Connor猛然想起那个夜晚他盯着在Oliver伸出 的手里的银色物体。这确实提供了便利，如果Connor想进去找被压在沙发底下的资料，Oliver不用在换班间隙跑回去开门。对，他们独立的个体，同时 也是对方的 _男朋友_ ，可Connor拒绝去相信他们在一起生活。他一想到独自进入Oliver的家这个念头就感到了一阵不适。

 

　　“好。”他不太肯定地答应道。“那……这星期见？”

 

　　恼怒的气息现在可以清晰地从电话的另一端传来。“对。再见。”

 

　　他迟疑了一阵子什么都没说，然后Oliver在几秒沉默后就挂断了，Connor的内心简直要悔成了碎片。

 

　　“你这算什么男朋友？”

 

　　“某人要独守空闺一阵子了。”

 

　　“他告诉你他今天过得很糟糕而你只和他聊你的电脑？”

 

　　“你真是个大混蛋——那个骇客是怎么忍受你的？我会杀了Aiden如果他对我说这种事情！”

 

　　“这是个机会，Connor……”

 

　　他无视了所有人，除了Laurel，Connor看向她的方向。“一个机会？你指的是？”

 

　　她清澈的目光和Frank的短暂接触了一瞬，Laurel努力让她的头不往那边偏。“我的意思是，你有个机会向Oliver证明他不仅仅是性爱对象。他上次和今天一样不爽是什么时候？”

 

　　“Connor睡了Pax的时候。”角落里的Asher窃笑着说。Frank和他碰了下拳头，Connor竭尽 所能给了他们两人一记眼刀，之后对Laurel耸了耸肩。Oliver没真正陷在痛苦之中过，或者说至少没有过，那些糟糕的情绪都在他刚走进家门发现 Connor在他身前跪下之后就烟消云散了。

 

　　“我只是想说比起一个冰冷空荡的公寓，他大概更加喜欢在下班后回到一个温暖舒适的家，和一些陪 伴。”Laurel耐心地用冷静的语调对他解释。她再次瞟向了Frank，接着毅然地把目光转移到她大腿上的牛皮纸信封。所有人都察觉到了她的举动，但他 们把注意力放回了Connor身上。

 

　　“什么？就像一个男朋友应该做的事情？”Michaela讥讽道，她的双眼闪过一丝精光，手中的目击者报告被甩在了面前的桌上。“我可以提供一些建议。”

 

　　Connor觉得自己整个人刷地一下就白了。“不用了，谢——”

 

　　“温馨的迎接之后泡个热水澡会是个不错的开始！”她笑了起来，Connor的拒绝之词被堵在了喉咙里。

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

　　在Oliver烦躁地拉开自己公寓的大 门时，他预计迎接自己的将会是一片黑暗。他的肩膀酸痛不已，头像是被锤子不停地敲打似的，他决定放弃任何洗漱直接躺到床上。他必须承认自己也有点儿愤怒 ——Connor在那场灾难性的交谈过后仅仅发了一条短信给他，内容只有“告诉我你几点离开办公室”。他没有回复Oliver在9:03时发给他的“刚出 门”这硬邦邦的三个字。现在已经是9:15了，他觉得自己不应该感到如此的失望和寂寞，可要是他打给那个傲慢自大的，那个以为全世界都应当在他面前卑躬屈 膝的准律师——

 

　　“嘿！”

 

　　他猛地停住了动作，身后的门在逐渐合拢过程中还撞到了他的背。他犹豫地往前走了几步，下意识地习惯性向后伸手锁上了门，接着将公文包放在地上，目不转睛地瞪着Connor。

 

　　“你在这儿干什么？”Oliver问道。倒不是他不高兴了，更准确的说，他想保持谨慎的态度——Connor的 存在只说明一件事，但他真心认为自己今晚已经累到不适合去做什么的地步了。好吧，Connor也许可以承担大部分的辛苦活儿，可Oliver纠结着要是自 己在与Connor Walsh的性爱过程中睡着了的话会有多尴尬。

 

　　“我在招待你。”Connor回答说，他看上去对Oliver再度变得警惕的样子十分满足。年青的男人悄声靠近他，双手立即解掉了他已经松开的领带，然后是衬衫纽扣。

 

　　“Con，我之前和你说过，约会取消了。”Oliver努力了，尽管他知道自己无力的拒绝必定是白费功夫。Connor扒掉了他的衬衫，任其掉在脚边，之后把目标转移到皮带上。Oliver因为衣服被褪下所带走的保暖效果而打了个冷战。“至，至少去卧室？”

 

　　Connor解开纽扣拉下拉链，没有束缚的裤子即刻落了下来。Oliver放弃了挣扎，顺从地蹬掉了自己的鞋， 可他心里依旧因为自己的男朋友对自己的想法完全不理不睬而感到气恼。那双深潭般饥渴的双目从内部扫描着他身体的每一寸，Connor靠过来让两人的双唇紧 密贴合了一瞬。

 

　　对于Connor来说，那是个纯洁的吻。他迅速抽离开来，等待着Oliver挣脱掉裤子和袜子，同时用欣赏的眼神打量着他的全身，一根手指勾上了Oliver内裤的边缘。Connor再次吻了他，和刚刚的一样短促，接着便抓住Oliver的手拉着他朝浴室走去。

 

　　Oliver几乎要庆幸自己已经把公文包留在了门口，因为他要是带过来的话，公文包会被他当场失手摔在地上。灌 满热水的浴缸像是个诱人的邀请，而且他刚进浴室的时候就被充盈的热汽所围绕。犹豫了一小会儿后，身边人的轻推把他拉回了现实中，他带着满脸的怀疑凝视着 Connor。这也太古怪了。

 

　　准律师似乎略有些慌张。“只是想给你个惊喜……”

 

　　这一回，Oliver是那个用目光上下扫过Connor的人，接着同样热情地吻住了他。他们至少亲吻了好几分 钟，那个发色更深的男孩的指尖慵懒地抚过他男朋友腰部的裸露肌肤。他立即扯下了他的内裤，他难耐地低吼了声，因为他赤裸的男朋友正紧紧压向自 己，Oliver早就把热水澡的事情忘在了脑后。Connor最终还是拉开了两人的距离，朝浴缸的方向点点头，然后磕磕绊绊地离开了浴室，只留下简短的一 句“我马上回来。”

 

　　热水毫无疑问如同天堂般舒适。Oliver在被热水包围的瞬间不禁发出了深深的叹息，马上把眼镜从脸上取下放在 浴缸边的地上。他的双臂深陷在水中，全身的肌肉仿佛都在为了毫无预期的愉悦而尖叫。周身的一切都变得模糊，他的双眼满足地阖上，让剩余的压力从自己的身体 里消逝。他享受着由完美的水温所带来每分每秒的奢侈时光。

 

　　当脚步声在浴缸边停下时，Oliver睁开了一只眼睛，接着在一杯红酒被Connor放在浴缸边缘的平面上时睁开了另一只。Oliver稍微惊讶地看着Connor在浴缸边面向他盘腿坐好，之后探过身来用自己的酒杯轻轻碰了碰年长男人的酒杯。

 

　　“你不和我一起吗？”Oliver默默地恨着他现在听起来有多饥渴，但Connor飞快地摇摇头。他靠在浴缸上，用指尖逗弄着Oliver探出水面的膝盖，期待地扬起眉毛。

 

　　在温柔的注视下——其实不能完全算注视，因为Oliver失焦的双眼好几次错开了Connor的目光——Connor开启了话题。“好吧，你今天过得怎么样？”

 

　　Oliver伸手拿起他的红酒喝了几口，任由杯壁上凝结的水滴滴落进洗澡水里。酒杯被放回原位后他靠了回去，叹了口气，然后开始谈论起工作上的那个傻瓜不小心下载了一个感染了整个系统的病毒。

 

　　这回轮到了Connor的眼神开始失去焦点，但他仍然听着Oliver说完了整个故事。

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

　　Annalise办公室的门被打开，Bonnie从里面大步走出来，全然不顾身后自动关上的门。她的高跟鞋在她 看见全部人似乎都围绕在Connor身旁的时候突然停止了声响，而她知道手下的员工们绝对不是在抱怨分配给他们的工作。她的红唇优雅地张开，冷酷地问道。 “发生了什么？”

 

　　“我们在泡那个骇客。”Frank回应说，Laurel悄声地笑了。Bonnie翻了个白眼，径直朝咖啡机走去。

 

　　与此同时，Wes扫了眼十分茫然的Connor，好心地给了个提示。“如果他真的忙到那么晚才能回家，我想他大概没吃晚餐或者只是随便对付了一下。我肯定他会喜欢一顿像样儿的食物。”

 

　　“我不会做饭。”Connor气鼓鼓地答道。

 

　　“试一试！”Michaela敦促道，Asher在她背后用口型说着“带外卖”。Connor朝Asher笑了笑，另一个男孩朝他比了个大拇指。

 

 

  


* * *

  
  
  
　  
　

　　“我给你做了点儿意面。”Connor在他听见浴室门打 开的声音时喊道。他从橱柜上拿起了两个冒着热汽的盘子，小心翼翼地将它们端到餐桌上，一边一个。接着他忙不迭地给自己的酒杯续了些红酒，又往准备好的干净 新杯子里倒了些酒给他的男朋友——原来的杯子在Oliver泡澡的时候已经被水蒸气弄得全湿透了。Connor在心里默默记下明早要早些起床清理杯碟。

 

　　Oliver在闻到食物香味的时候赞美地嗯了声。他对自己男朋友的意图的怀疑已经在泡澡的时候消失得一干二净， 尤其是在Connor给了他一个热吻后表示他会趁着Oliver从已经变凉的水里出来的这段时间内过去重新加热晚餐。Connor为他选的睡裤正松垮地挂 在他的胯骨上，他还给了那名学生一些时间去欣赏自己的躯体，然后才套上件浅灰色的T恤。

 

　　“别撅嘴了！”他笑道，因为Connor的神情在他的上身被遮盖住的瞬间变成了悲伤，不过Oliver不是那种 会半裸着吃饭的人。事实上，他刚坐下来看到那可口的玫瑰酱蝴蝶意面时就迅速撇下了这个话题。他拿起叉子吃了一口，欣喜地在面里发现了手撕的鸡肉和几种昂贵 的香草。“真好吃，Con。”

 

　　“我今天下午花了几个小时呢。”Connor夸张地叹了口气，在对面坐好，也拿起了叉子。他冲自己的男朋友抛了个媚眼。“为了你都值得。”

 

　　“你在哪儿找到的菜谱？”Oliver又吃了一口。这味道尝上去太熟悉了，他不得不努力抑制住自己想冷笑的心情。

 

　　“就一些网站上……名字都忘了……我用谷歌搜到的。”他的喉结紧张地动了下，但Connor的面部表情仍保持着冷静与自信。他迎上了Oliver的目光，两人对视了一会儿。

 

　　年长的男人最终移开了视线，哼了一声，他用叉子沾了些酱汁，专心地品尝。戏谑的声音打破了宁静，他尝完后评价道：“这酱汁尝上去简直就是Olive Gar*——”（注：Olive Garden，著名连锁意式餐馆）

 

　　“实际上我用谷歌搜索了地址。”被戳破的Connor深深地叹了口气。他看着胜利的喜悦写满Oliver全脸后耸了耸肩，叉起了一块儿意面。“我还把证据销毁了。那些包装盒已经魂归……街对面的……垃圾桶。”

 

　　Oliver笑了起来，Connor也跟着笑了。在两人进食的时候，Connor开始谈论起一件 Annalise绝对会赢的案子，包括那些他们即将会用的辩护手法中的缺德细节。Oliver专心致志地听着，尽管他的身体正逐渐被沉重的睡意所压迫，可 他依然主动提出愿意在饭后黑进那位老富婆的电脑里寻找资料。

 

　　Connor拒绝了。

 

 

 

  


* * *

 

 

 

　　“如果我把这些事全做了，那我值得一场性爱来作为奖励。”Connor叹着气发表了评语。经营一段感情实在是太累了。Bonnie从他身旁走过时用手里的信封往他的脑袋上轻拍了下，斜眼盯着他，他被打到时呻吟了一声。

 

　　Laurel也无视了他的评语。她看了眼Bonnie穿过房间的身影，回应道：“他在电脑面前坐了一整天后或许可以给他按摩一下。摘掉他的眼镜，让他躺在床上，搓搓他的背。”

 

　　“然后我们就可以直接做起爱了？”Connor几乎像是抓到了救命稻草似的。“这样如果我想舔他的屁股（rimming）那我完全有正当理由。想想看有个人全裸趴在床上等着你给他按摩，两条腿张开——”

 

　　“你……舔屁股？”Asher剧烈地抖了一下，不过他的语气听上去还是有些好奇在里面。Connor对他眨了下眼睛。

  
　　Bonnie嘲讽地笑了，Wes看上去则十分不安，而Michaela像被定住了般瞪着自己的手机屏幕，无疑是 在试图删除脑海里出现的自己的未婚夫和Connor在同一张床上的那些栩栩如生的场景。出人意料的是，Laurel是唯一一个朝他微笑着的人。“也不是不 可以……如果他也想要的话。”  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

　　“Connor，你在干什么？”

 

　　如果说Oliver放松地享受了之前的几杯红酒、舒适的热水和可口的食物，那他扭头朝背后看向正跨坐在自己臀部 上的法学院学生则令他全身紧绷。他已经在床上趴了十五分钟了，而Connor的双手则一直没移动到比腰部更下面的位置过。Connor在用自己的手掌和手 指抚摸过年长男性的背部时发出色欲之极的叹息，时不时在脊骨上印下几个轻柔缠绵的吻。他不止一次将动作停在了Oliver背部往下最勾人的地方，仅仅是直 起了身子重新跨坐在Oliver的臀上。这漫长的过程对他来说无疑是折磨，因为他已经硬得不得了，Connor还一直不肯给他真正想要的。

 

　　“你真的不该继续问我这个问题了。”Connor叹了口气，他的语调染上了些许烦躁。“我正浪漫着呢，你个混蛋。闭上眼睛好好享受吧。”

 

　　Oliver的头重新倒在了枕头上。“你是不是马上就能操我？”

 

　　一声沉重的叹息混着些牢骚从Connor的嘴中溜出，他从他男朋友的身上翻下来，扯下了他男朋友的睡裤，同时思考着有多少种表述方式可以让他吐出那些他并不打算说出的话语。“简直是浪费时间。谢谢你全家啊，Laurel。”

 

　　氛围一下子就被破坏了，Oliver把自己调整成坐姿，不安地凝视着Connor。“什么？这和Laurel有什么关系？”

 

　　人生中的第一次可能也是最后一次，Oliver Hampton目击到Connor Walsh的脸红得像个番茄。他紧张地用手从额头往脑后理了理头发，在经过了理三次头发的时间后才腼腆地迎上Oliver的目光。“她……好吧，我的同事 们不小心听见了你打来的电话。他们告诉了我今晚应该做些什么……今晚的事情都……不是我安排的。”他的面部表情仍旧保持得十分平静，但Connor的眼神 瞟向了一旁——羞愧。他耷拉着肩膀转过头，坚决不去看和另一个男孩的脸色。Connor的眉头和他平时情绪低落的时候一样紧紧地纠结着，他的男朋友则立即 冒出了想用亲吻抚平那些皱褶的欲望。

 

　　这是Oliver第一次从Connor身上感受到如此强烈的情感表露，他伸出手轻轻擦过学生的下巴，接着是脖 子，然后用手臂环住了Connor，让他压在自己的身上。他略微仰起头封住了对方的双唇，Connor的双手覆上他的肌肤令他呻吟着。罪恶早已在 Connor脱掉自己的衣服让两人的身体毫无障碍地接触时便已被饶恕。

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

　　

　　“Walsh先生！”Annalise严厉的声音传来。Keating五人组不约而同地屏住呼 吸，僵硬地转头看向那位正站在她办公室门口的凶残之极的女性。原来从Bonnie出现的时候，那扇门就一直保持着敞开的状态，而且他们的老板实际上把他们 的讨论听得一字不落这个事实吓坏了所有人。

 

　　Bonnie和Frank互相交换了一个看好戏的眼神。

 

　　Connor把自己的全部注意力放在了Annalise身上，遭受背叛的感觉在他发现其他四个学生从那位强大的 律师出现后就飞快地躲在了那些五花八门的文件背后油然而生。一段漫长又凝重的沉默笼罩着他们，直到Annalise重重地叹了口气。她转身朝她的办公室走 去，目光扫向了她的结婚照片，之后往背后的方向说道：“一定要确定他清楚你对他的感情。告诉他。”

 

　　六双眼睛盯住了Connor若有所思的脸。

 

 

 

 

  


* * *

 

 

 

 

  
　　

　　Oliver的前额在他睡觉的时候和自己的前额紧紧贴在一起，Connor无法不去想他究竟有多么的美丽。光裸的双腿互相缠绕着，肌肤仍旧残留着几分钟前那激情四溢的性爱所留下的热度。

 

　　Connor的心中里出现了那句话。Annalise的建议在他的脑海里掠过，同时Oliver发出了满足的叹息，动了动身体和自己贴得更近。Connor的脸上出现了一个微笑，尽管Connor还未开口将那句话大声地对他的男朋友说出来……

 

　　它已经在那儿了。

 

　　Connor十分确定Oliver清楚自己对他的感情。

 


End file.
